


A Doll's House: The Cut Strings

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Et dukkehjem | A Doll's House - Henrik Ibsen
Genre: Christine is only mentioned, Gen, also also this should b in script format, also i've never imported anything so let's hope this doesnt like. blow up. or something, b. actually names i picked up from the actual book, bc that would suck, edit: ok this was gonna be imported but shit fucked up /real/ bad, im pretty sure emmy is supposed to be a nickname but i'm not sure, its a afterword or 'what if?' sorta scenario, ivar bob and emmy are: a. torvald and nora's children., no beta we die like men, plus that book doesnt. actually. say. so., so you'll get a link to the doc and also the actual writing but no formatting, this was for my english final but i like it so im posting it here, yeehaw. i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: A "what if?" on if Nora and Torvald ever crossed paths again.





	A Doll's House: The Cut Strings

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, Ivar, Bob, and Emmy are:  
> a. Torvald and Nora's children  
> b. Names i got from the actual book itself dont @ me
> 
> [ Here's the google doc link, it's better to read with actual, decent formatting](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_9m5jHVFA2GYXCMjLKKVuHQpo4Ez_3Fk0HTyeFOTbyo/edit?usp=sharing)

Torvald Helmer.   
Helmer's three young children: Ivar, Bob, and Emmy.   
Nora, his former wife.   
[The action takes place in a market square.]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE CUT STRINGS  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
ACT I

[SCENE.--It is a warm, cloudy day, yet brisk with the fading chill of winter. There is a town square, open, yet hidden amidst a bustling, open-air market. Throngs of people scurry to-and-fro, a dizzying pattern to unseen eyes. The shouts of vendors hawking their wares rise above the thrumming crowd, joining the sounds of half-caught conversation. Brightly colored fabrics decorate market stalls, drawing attention before it is caught by some other object. A veritable feast of smells fill the air: savoury mixing with sweet, bitter swirling among spice, all inviting the mouth to water, and the stomach to want.

TORVALD stands off towards the side of the square, humming, and looking over a small list in one hand, with a basket of fresh produce hanging off his arm. In the other, he holds the hand of EMMY, who is looking longingly towards a stall selling cakes, and various other pastries. BOB holds on to the back of TORVALD’s coat, curiously gazing at various people within the crowds. Nearby, IVAR crouches, prodding a small anthill with a stick. They are all dressed in simple outdoor clothing.]

Torvald. Now I do believe the meats are off that way, and afterward we can pick up a small treat. A little reward for behaving so well.

Emmy [fidgets in anticipation]. Papa, may I get some macaroons?

Torvald [quietly to himself]. Just like her mother. [Sighs indulgently at her.] Of course, my little bird. But do be careful of how many you eat at once. A stomach ache isn’t something we’d like to have a repeat of, is it?

Emmy [shaking her head]. No papa!

Torvald. Good. Now let’s be on our way. [His voice grows louder.] Ivar, come along!

Ivar [stands up, and begins walking towards TORVALD]. There’s no need to rush, Father.

Torvald. And there’s no need to dally, son. Now. [He begins walking.] Let’s g- [he freezes suddenly, and BOB gently bumps into him.]

Bob. Papa? Papa, what’s wrong?

Torvald [seemingly doesn’t hear him]. Nora?

[NORA pauses from where she had been crossing the square. A look of surprise crosses her face, replaced by shock as she sees TORVALD and the children.]

Torvald. My love, my heart, it it truly you?

Nora [quietly]. Helmer?

Torvald [begins walking towards Nora, the children following close behind]. Nora! It truly is you! How- [TORVALD begins to reach out to her, but pauses. He drops his hand] -how have you been?

Nora [the look of shock has passed, and her face grows neutral]. I have been well. I must admit, it is a surprise to see you out and about with the children.

Torvald. Many years have passed, and things have changed. I have changed.

Nora. Change is easy to see at first glance.

[TORVALD opens his mouth to reply, but is stopped by BOB tugging on his coat. TORVALD looks down at him.]

Bob. Papa, who is that?

Ivar [quietly, with a cold face]. Mother.

Torvald [places a hand on top of IVAR’s head soothingly, but continues looking at BOB]. Yes, she is your mother.

[IVAR frowns, and remains silent. EMMY looks at NORA with a growing look of excitement. BOB keeps a hand on TORVALD’s coat, but shuffles slightly from behind him.]

Nora [looking at the children, her neutral face melts into one of happiness]. Now, now, there’s no need to be shy. [She kneels down in front of them.] Let mother have a good look at you, it has been so long!

[EMMY doesn’t hesitate, slipping out of TORVALD’s hand and running towards NORA. BOB waits for a moment, before letting go of TORVALD’s coat to shyly walk over to her. IVAR turns away from NORA, instead pressing his face into TORVALD’s side.]

Nora. Oh look how big and strong you’ve grown. So beautiful, so handsome the two of you are! [She plants loving kisses all over EMMY and BOB’s heads, the two giggling quietly, before smoothing down their hair and standing back up. She looks towards TORVALD and IVAR, her face and voice softening.] Ivar? May I see your face?

[IVAR tenses up, before looking at her. His face is one of quiet betrayal and sadness, smothered by a quickly-cracking veneer of cold anger. NORA’s face saddens, and she holds out her arms.]

Nora. Please, come here.

[He slowly shuffles over, tense with restrained feelings. NORA wraps him in a gentle hug, and IVAR hesitates before returning the hug.]

Nora. I am sorry, I am sorry. I knew you would miss me so, yet I know it was for the best. [She uses a hand to tilt IVAR’s head up.] I have gone for so long, but I am here now.

[IVAR says nothing, but nods, and relaxes into her hug. BOB worms his way in between the two, one hand holding NORA’s dress-skirt, the other clutching IVAR’s coat. EMMY leans into IVAR’s leg.]

Torvald [hesitantly]. Will you... [He pauses, wringing his hands together.] Will you stay?

Nora [is quiet for a moment]. No.

[The children freeze, and look up at NORA pleadingly.]

Torvald [he slumps]. Ah-

Nora. Let me continue. [All three children relax, almost slumping into NORA. She runs her hand through IVAR’s hair, and he leans further into NORA.] I am not the person I wish to be, not now, maybe never. But I have grown; Just as you have, just as the children have. 

Torvald. But you do not stay.

Nora. Yes. But maybe we can be strangers no longer.

Torvald [Straightens up, shocked]. Nora-! Do you really- [TORVALD fumbles with his words for a moment.] Truely? [His voice softens.] Strangers no longer..?

Nora [she nods once, her face softening into a tender smile]. Yes, strangers no longer. Now- [She begins ushering the children back to their father.] -There are better places to talk than a crowded marketplace.

[NORA gives EMMY and BOB one last kiss to the forehead. EMMY hums happily, and skips back to TORVALD’s side, taking his hand once more. BOB smiles, stretching up to give NORA a gentle pat on the cheek, before rejoining his father’s side, clutching to TORVALD’s coat, but no longer hiding. IVAR holds onto NORA for a moment longer, hugging tightly, then slowly letting go. In turn, NORA lifts up IVAR’s face once more and gives him a gentle kiss on both cheeks. IVAR grins, and walks back to TORVALD, resting a hand on EMMY’s head.]

Torvald. Where will we speak next...?

Nora. I will be in town for but a few more days, visiting my dear friend Christine. [She brushes off her dress-skirt.] I suppose we could talk there. It’d best best to bring the children, they too would have company, and I would adore seeing them again.

Torvald [he nods]. A lovely idea, I do believe.

Nora. Now, I must be on my way, and- [She looks meaningfully at the basket on TORVALD’s arm.] -I think you must too. [NORA walks forward, and places a hand on TORVALD’s shoulder.] Let us speak soon. [She walks away, and disappears into the shifting crowds.]

[TORVALD and the children stand still for a moment, looking off where NORA had disappeared to.]

Torvald [quietly sighs, and speaks with a loving tone]. What a wonderful, yet bittersweet thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a flashback to high school english class :3
> 
> Anywho here are some notes:  
> -This is set 3-4 years after Nora left  
> -Nora is a seamstress now  
> -Ivar was 7 when Nora left, and is now 11  
> -Bob was 5 when Nora left, and is now 8, almost 9  
> -Emmy was 3 when Nora left, and is now 5


End file.
